


Erf x ≠ 7

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: свято место пусто не бывает
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Erf x ≠ 7

В чёрном вязком дыму, заткавшем небо, просверкивали режущие молнии. Грохот стоял невыносимый, и пепел падал всё гуще. Тони, щурясь, пытался рассмотреть берег и бегущих к нему крошечных людей — падавших, поднимавшихся, падавших вновь. Он знал, что где-то в седом от пепла и пены море прямо сейчас доживает последние часы Плиний Старший, пытаясь добраться до гибнущего города, помочь, спасти…

— Не знаю, почему попросил именно эту дату, — пробормотал он, понимая, что и Стрэндж думает о том же: порой ты просто ничего не можешь поделать. Ничего. — И теперь жалею. Хоть бери и разворачивай полноценную эвакуацию. Но ведь нельзя же, да?

— Это сильно нарушит порядок вещей, — подтвердил Стрэндж, вглядываясь в гигантскую тучу, накрывавшую небосклон. Она ворчала, двигалась вперёд, набирала скорость — страшная, светящаяся изнутри багровым огнём, беспощадная. — Мы не обязаны здесь оставаться. К тому же и крыша уже трещит.

Тони тоже чувствовал, как под ногами опасно прогибаются перегруженные балки: пепла на крыше набралось уже порядочно и всё прибавлялось. Где-то неподалёку уже рушилось здание, погребая под собой весь привычный мир, всю жизнь. Беда, если приходит, приходит внезапно, уж это-то Тони знал на собственном опыте.

— Тони? — несколько встревоженно позвал Стрэндж. В мечущихся тенях и багровых отблесках вулкана его лицо казалось вырезанным из камня, даже седые пряди в волосах, и те окрасились густым кармином. — Нам нужно уходить. Становится опасно.

— Угу., — Тони заставил себя отвести взгляд от несущейся тучи. До пиропластического потока оставались считанные секунды, воздух уже горел впереди спешившей к городу смерти. Что будет, когда придёт Танос? Простой вопрос и ещё более простой ответ: будет хуже. И он, Тони…

Крепкая рука Стрэнджа взяла его под локоть и рванула назад, в раскрывшийся портал. Зелёное и золотое вспыхнуло, сменилось мгновенной чернотой, и тут же, без всякой паузы, вокруг возникла привычная обстановка: небольшая комната, накрытый на двоих стол, мягкий блеск зажжённых свечей и тихая музыка. Стрэндж, как Тони выяснил совсем недавно, был традиционен в своих ухаживаниях: старый классический стиль с музыкой, ужином, приятной беседой на темы, интересные обоим, несколько псевдослучайных касаний — ненавязчивых, впрочем, — где-то между посещением оперы и другим, более острым, зрелищем. Нужно было позволить ему самому выбирать время и место, чёрт… Стрэндж был достаточно деликатен, чтобы вручить право выбора Тони, а Тони… ну, как обычно, он всё испортил. Вино не успело выдохнуться, а свечи — оплыть, их путешествие не заняло и пяти минут, но Тони в жизни не чувствовал себя менее романтически настроенным и понимал, что Стрэндж тоже это понимает.

— Если ты позволишь сгладить впечатление, — точно читая его мысли, предложил тот, — я мог бы отнести нас в другое время и место. В мире есть не только огонь.

«Да, — подумал Тони, и мороз прошёл по его спине. Вечер, так славно начавшийся, катился ко всем чертям, и чья это была вина? Его, конечно же. Надо было соглашаться на воздвижение Колосса в Родосе. На первый концерт Элвиса, на марсианскую колонию, на что угодно, кроме того, что первым прыгнуло ему на язык и до сих пор ревело в ушах приближающимся валом огня, пепла и смерти. — Да, есть не только огонь. Ещё есть тьма, предательство и холод. Богатый выбор, ничего не скажешь».

— Я… буду признателен, — выдавил он, и по умному породистому лицу Стрэнджа увидел: тот, не читая мыслей, понимает, что у него сейчас на уме, и уже трижды проклял своё неудачное предложение отнести Тони куда тому заблагорассудится. — Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Слышать несказанное «нет» Стрэндж умел не хуже, чем колдовать и держать удар. Он кивнул, заговорил о чём-то незначительном, и оба понимали: не вышло. Дело было не в тени вулкана, вставшей над обречённым городом, даже не в неудачном выборе места для их первого и, без сомнений, последнего свидания, и не в разнице взглядов на мир. Просто время было неподходящим, и тут не помогли бы ни Камень, ни магия, ни чудеса техники: они бессильны перед сердцем, разбитым так недавно.

Прощаясь, Стрэндж довольно долго смотрел на Тони — как-то так, что тому сделалось неуютно.

— Что? — спросил он. — Ухитрился там перемазаться?

— Нет,. — кКолдун вздохнул. — Тони, время — великий лекарь. Если ты позволишь, я буду надеяться, что однажды…

— Надеяться — глупо, но кто я, чтоб запрещать., — Тони помолчал. — Я и сам бы рад. С тобой мы друг друга, кажется, понимаем, а это редкий случай, но вот же — не получается.

Стрэндж скупо улыбнулся и исчез в портале. Секундой позже тот схлопнулся, не оставив и следа.

***

— Позвольте мне, доктор Старк, я вас пригласил — я и угощаю.

Тони уставился на Т’Чаллу, подняв брови. Тот ответил непроницаемо-чёрным взглядом и сделал жест, отметающий все возражения заранее.

— Эта встреча нужнее мне, чем вам, а у нас в Ваканде есть хорошая пословица на этот счёт.

— Сомневаюсь, что мудрость вакандского народа простирается до ужина в «Ворлд Террас Клаб», — пробормотал Тони, следя за ускользающим с чёрной кредиткой Т’Чаллы официантом. — Впрочем, охотно к ней приобщусь.

— Благодарю вас, — церемонно кивнул Т’Чалла. — Мой народ говорит: — «Ччья коза, того и тигр».

Тони поперхнулся шампанским и с подозрением поглядел на короля, сидевшего напротив. Тот, по счастью, не захватил с собой традиционного вакандского антуража, даже молчаливые спутницы, эбеновыми статуями возвышавшиеся на почтительном отдалении от их столика, были одеты по-европейски.

Тони точно знал, что драться, если потребуется, они будут совсем не элегантно. Копья и короткие кривые ножи были совершенно излишни: женщины из Дора Миладжи способны были расправиться с любой угрозой голыми руками, если эта угроза касалась их короля.

— Чья коза? — переспросил он, и уголок рта одной из женщин дрогнул. Или Тони так показалось, он не мог бы сказать наверняка. — И что это значит?

— Что за свои действия, имущество и жизнь полагается нести ответственность, не перекидывая её на плечи других, — довольно мрачно сказал Т’Чалла. — За свои долги — тоже.

С самого утра Тони и так был на взводе, а сейчас окончательно осатанел — тихо, страшно. В последнее время с него то и дело требовали долги: за Соковию, за Противостояние, за Рафт и сбежавших экс-Мстителей, за Питера, за разрушения в Германии и Румынии, за обжигающе-горькую память о родителях, за рухнувшие фонды и окончательно рассыпавшийся союз с Пеппер — за всё. Хуже всего было то, что он сам был для себя самым жестоким кредитором, и если Т’Чалла сумеет пояснить, чем таким он задолжал ещё и Ваканде…

— Оставим загадочные реплики для заседаний ООН, — предложил он, кипя от загнанной внутрь ярости. Последние недели выдались тяжелее некуда, и она терзала Тони почти постоянно. — И объяснимся откровенно, как полагается деловым людям. Ты король опасной тайной страны, а я, если верить прессе, заведую империей зла и поклоняюсь золотому тельцу, так что можем говорить на равных.

Т’Чалла кивнул и вынул из внутреннего кармана идеально сшитого пиджака кожаный мешочек, перехваченный ремешком. Раздёрнул его, и на крахмальную скатерть высыпалась горсть самых больших изумрудов, какие Тони в жизни своей видел. Они горели, как глаза огромной кошки, шёлковой гладкостью ласкали взгляд и стоили целое состояние.

— Подожди-ка,. — Тони поднял глаза от сияющего на столе сокровища и уставился Т’Чалле в лицо. — Я думал, ты привёз мне претензии от Ваканды, но дело, кажется, как раз наоборот?

Т’Чалла кивнул и произнёс:

— Я задолжал тебе, Тони Старк, теперь я это понимаю. Мне следовало вернуться и проверить, как ты, а не слепо верить сказанным словам. Чудо, что ты остался жив после… после всего, что случилось.

Съеденный недавно изумительный стейк подпрыгнул у Тони в желудке и запросился наружу. Он стиснул зубы и процедил:

— Я в порядке. И был в порядке, благодарю покорно.

Т’Чалла смотрел на него так странно, что у Тони, и без того не слишком разбиравшегося в чувствах окружающих, пока они не начинали орать или не становились злодеями, накопив критическую массу давно протухших претензий, и вовсе голова пошла кругом. Это была не жалость, которой он бы не потерпел, не раскаяниье, не затаённая деловая цель человека, желающего добиться чего-то таким кружным путём, а что это было — он не знал.

— В моей стране, — тихо произнёс Т’Чалла, — глаза Баст дарят тем, кому хотят сказать — мои намерениья чисты и надёжны, моё сердце горит, как эти камни. Именно это я пытаюсь донести.

— Я ведь не бился головой, — жалобно сказал Тони. — Может, попробуешь на другом языке? А ещё лучше — перестанешь говорить обиняками и…

— Это знак королевского интереса, — быстро сказал Т’Чалла. — Я понимаю, это странно выглядит, мы почти не общались, разве что читали одни научные журналы, а участие в Противостоянии вряд ли можно считать хорошим началом, но я… я хотел бы узнать тебя лучше, Тони Старк. Некоторые события последних дней заставили меня взглянуть на мир — и на тебя, и на себя самого, — иначе.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула и потёр лоб. Вроде бы мишени на нём не было. Пеппер однажды говорила, что когда у девушки появляется ухажёр, то за ним следом выстраивается целая очередь, но чёрт побери, это и должно было относиться к девушкам, а не к потрёпанному жизнью мужчине, до сих пор долечивавшему множественные переломы рёбер и грудины.!

— Какие именно события? — уточнил он, ловя себя на привычном уже ожидании неприятностей. Те сыпались отовсюду, как градины: вроде бы и ущерб от каждой невелик, но до чего изматывает. — Что ещё стряслось?

— Ничего, — поспешил заверить Т’Чалла. — Просто я, м-м-м… стал задавать себе вопросы, которые раньше не приходили в голову. Например, как такая разношёрстная компания, как Мстители, ухитрялась работать вместе относительно гладко.

— Ну, как видишь, она не продержалась долго, — буркнул Тони, соображая про себя, что Т’Чалла, видимо, тоже провёл анализ ошибок — постфактум, когда уже ничего не исправить, кроме будущего. — И какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

Король-пантера усмехнулся и ответил:

— Самое непосредственное. Я долго думал об этом. Очевидно, что в команде каждый играет свою роль и каждый связан с другими, но чтобы из нескольких ярких индивидуальностей собрать практически единый организм, простых взаимосвязей мало. Нужен кто-то, кто будет их питать, тормошить, выводить в свет, ставить их нужды впереди своих, заботиться о каждом, незаметно прикрывать, даже быть козлом отпущения — словом, превращать людей в семью…

— Семьи не длятся долго, — тяжело сказал Тони. Это болело до сих пор. — Ты и сам, уверен, знаешь.

— Верно, именно потому я и намерен защищать свою любой ценой., — Т’Чалла посмотрел на Тони со значением.

— И ты пытаешься за мной ухаживать, — ошалело повторил Тони. На голову не налезало всё равно. Т’Чалла решительно кивнул.

— Потому, что за последние дни ты выяснил обо мне что-то такое, что заставило тебя пересмотреть взгляды… на что? На то, какой я человек и что делал для Мстителей?

Ещё один кивок. Т’Чалла был немногословен, как и полагалось королю, и Тони внезапно подумалось, что он ведь тоже немного знает о том, какой тот на самом деле. Весёлый? Хитрый? Умный — это точно. Умеет хорошо драться и хорошо выглядеть — да, несомненно, но что за человек скрыт под этой кошачьей маской? Каким парнем Т’Чалла становится, когда перестаёт быть королём — если вообще когда-нибудь перестаёт?

— Ты меня здорово шокировал, — сказал он, поднял один изумруд, повертел в пальцах. — Но это неважно. Т’Чалла, новые отношения — вообще любые отношения, не прими на свой счёт, — мне сейчас нужны как рак на губе. Я понимаю, что не принять такой подарок означает здорово тебя оскорбить, поэтому приму. Пойдут на покрытие ущерба в Лейпциге, если ты не против. Что касается того твоего письма с предложением поставлять мне вибраниум… — Оон вздохнул. — Я ценю твой порыв, но вынужден отказаться. Ничего хорошего этот металл для моей семьи, как оказалось, не приносит — как раз наоборот.

Т’Чалла скорбно кивнул и предложил, принимая поражение:

— Если когда-нибудь в будущем мы сможем сделаться друзьями и соратниками…

— Я буду рад, — честно сказал Тони. – Если хочешь помочь мне сейчас, есть два способа.

Т’Чалла всем видом выразил готовность немедленно броситься на помощь.

— Легальный: возьми на себя часть расходов по уборке., — Тони нервно постучал пальцами по столу. — После нашего, м-м-м, разрыва остался удивительно масштабный бардак, а дела у Старк Индастриз сейчас не очень. Я мог бы взять часть из фонда Марии, но это…

— Этически ужасно, — тут же понял Т’Чалла, и у Тони на мгновение перехватило горло. Значит, он знает. Следовало догадаться. Впрочем, болтуном Т’Чалла не казался, даже наоборот. — Я помогу, разумеется. Есть ещё и нелегальный способ?

Тони прожёг его взглядом. В чём-то они с Т’Чаллой были квиты: тот знал обстоятельства инцидента в Сибири, Тони — то, что случилось после. Если так разобраться, положение у Т’Чаллы было — не позавидуешь. Мог ли он разыграть всю эту ерунду с ухаживаниями, чтобы настроить Тони на нужный, выгодный лад?

— Тони? Ты побледнел.

От мысли, как от случайно проглоченной кислоты, жгло внутри. Нет, Т’Чалла не мог оказаться таким двуличным мерзавцем;, один взгляд на его честное чёрное честное лицо свидетельствовал в его пользу, но Тони умел учиться на своих ошибках. Не умел разбираться в людях, верил им на слово — да, но совсем уж дураком не был и недавних, ещё кровоточивших, ошибок повторять не собирался.

— Ты его знаешь, этот способ, — через силу сказал он. — Продолжай делать для них то, что уже делаешь, вот и всё. Может, это и не твоя коза, но, пока она пасётся в твоём огороде, тиграм наплевать.

Т’Чалла не переменился в лице — отец хорошо его учил. Только плечи напряглись на мгновение. У Роджерса в такой ситуации залегала глубокая морщина между бровей. Правда, Роджерс и не был в такой ситуации — или был? Добровольно взятый на себя долг, который невозможно исполнить, не развалив всё, что строилось годами, и от которого невозможно отказаться, не начав считать себя предателем — мог ли Барнс быть для него тем же, чем беглые Мстители сделались для Т’Чаллы?

— Я… — начал Т’Чалла и в конце концов просто кивнул. — Я так и собирался.

— Просто будь осторожен, — напоследок сказал Тони и поднялся. — Наследники Ваканды на дороге не валяются.

***

— Я не понимаю, — скорбно заявил Брюс. Он явился в Башню прямиком с самолёта и выглядел неважно — усталый, какой-то истрёпанный, как после долгой болезни. — Что вообще произошло?

Тони, против всякого желания, вспомнил, как однажды попытался излить Брюсу душу, и тот уснул в первые же пять минут. Сколько, интересно, теперь продержится? Секунд тридцать, судя по тому, как Брюс двигался: точно под водой или в вязком сиропе, старательно обходя острые углы.

— Мы с Роджерсом… — слёту начал Тони и завис, не зная, какое слово можно подобрать. Разругались? Ругаться можно до умопомрачения, оставаясь при этом друзьями. Подрались? Мелковато для того безобразия, которым закончился бункер. Поссорились? Совсем идиотизм. Ссорятся женатые пары и глупые подростки, а у них всё было не по-семейному, и уж точно не по-детски… — Мы развалились.

— В смысле? Как Битлз? — растерялся Брюс. — Подожди, и что теперь?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Каждый пойдёт своей дорогой, надо думать., — оОн оценил выражение лица Брюса и отстранённо удивился — в былые времена тот уже непременно позеленел бы. Надо же, какой самоконтроль. — Мстителей больше нет, на то, чтобы собрать новую команду, уйдёт года два, не меньше.

— Почему так много? — Брюс свёл брови.

— Потому что есть такая вещь — последствия, — довольно злобно сообщил Тони. — Ты появился только сейчас. От Тора ни слуху ни духу. Роуди… не в строю. ХотяНу, это я, положим, скоро исправлю. Ну и кто остался?

— Ты, я, Вижен, тот мальчик-паук, — добросовестно перечислил Брюс. — Тор… если появится. Я сомневаюсь.

О Торе и о том, где их обоих носило всё это время, Тони собирался расспросить поподробнее. Позже. Сейчас у него были дела поважнее — целая кипа дел, гора, опасно накренившаяся пизанская башня дел, грозившая посыпаться на голову, — и слишком мало часов в сутках. Он отправил Брюса отсыпаться и рванул к Роуди, жалея только об одном: что не может одновременно заниматься его ногами и новым костюмом Питера. Хорошо хоть, с финансами сделалось полегче: помощь Т’Чаллы подоспела вовремя, а активные операции Мстителей, влетавшие в копеечку, по понятным причинам сошли на нет.

Тони с радостью отдал бы всё. Всё своё время, все деньги, проекты, идеи, остатки сильно подорванного здоровья, только бы то, что он считал прочным и незыблемым, считал своей семьёй, не оказалось сплошной ложью. Купить любовь за деньги невозможно, он знал это и давно уже перестал мучить себя воспоминаниями о прошлом — но как же хотелось отмотать чёртово время назад, попытаться сделать всё правильно… пусть без гарантий, что получится, но хотя бы ради надежды снова оказаться дома, среди своих, почувствовать дружеское тепло…

Брюс кашлянул, и Тони очнулся, вздрогнул. Бумаги, над которыми он работал, рассыпались на пол, и он, чертыхнувшись, кинулся их подбирать. Брюс в секунду оказался рядом, помог, сказал виновато:

— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать, я… стой, погоди, это же наночастицы? Контейнер, интеллектуальное управление…

— Новый костюм, — буркнул Тони, сгребая чертежи. — Не люблю пустых мест, а в груди у меня как раз такое. Вот, нашёл, чем его занять.

Брюс, судя по лицу, бешено считал, и, получив результат, покачал головой:

— Тебе придётся пожертвовать частью костного мозга, чтобы вместить всё, а кроветворение…

— Посрать на кроветворение, — оборвал Тони и попытался встать. Брюс поймал его за руку, сжал — не запрещая, но удерживая.

— Не делай этого, — попросил он. — Я могу помочь. Сделаю паравертебральный контейнер, в забрюшинном пространстве достаточно места, и ты не умрёшь от лейкемии в ближайшие…

Тони с ужасом понял, что в глазах у него плывёт, а сердце частит где-то в самой глотке. Брюс был свой, шитый по похожей мерке — не боялся пожертвовать всем ради будущего, не считал прогресс чем-то ужасным, не разменивался на уверения и обещания, а просто подхватывал и подставлял плечо, когда это было нужно. И всё равно, всё равно ничем хорошим это…

— Брюс, нам с тобой противопоказано работать вместе, — с искренним сожалением сказалпризнал Тони. — То Альтрон, то ещё какая-нибудь ерунда получается…

— Альтрон был нелепой случайностью, которую не предвидел ни ты, ни я — никто, кроме Камня, — упёрся Брюс, и был прав, но Тони знал лучше. Он должен был предусмотреть. Должен был предугадать, должен был остановить Тора и не допустить того, что случилось. Никто, кроме самых злобных идиотов, не винил его за Альтрона — для любого здравомыслящего человека было очевидно, что внезапное появление психопатической личности у сверхсложной компьютерной системы предугадать невозможно, если только ты не голливудский сценарист, что все предыдущие ИскИны были совершенно нормальны, что Камень, над которым десятилетиями просиживали штаны специалисты Щ.И.Т.а, общим мнением был признан условно безопасным — но Тони знал лучше и судил себя строже любого недоброжелателя. Он должен был предугадать, просчитать, подготовиться, и между молотом потенциально небезопасной технологии и наковальней беззащитной, уязвимой Земли должен был выбрать третий, правильный, несуществующий вариант. Просто должен был, и всё.

— Не будем заново об этом, — попросил он, и Брюс сокрушённо вздохнул и, поразив Тони до глубины души, погладил его по руке.

— Послушай, — начал он, явно смущаясь, но решительно. — Я долго думал и… понимаешь, когда ты учёный с проблемами, тебя может понять разве что такой же парень, согласен? И раз ты теперь свободен… я хочу сказать, я бы и раньше попытался, но к тебе было не подойти, всё время рядом был кто-нибудь…

Тони смотрел на него во все глаза и что было сил давил в себе истерический смешок. Кто-нибудь. Это он о Пеппер или о Стиве? Может, об обоих сразу?

— …замечательная девушка, ужасно жаль, что у вас не вышло — мне правда жаль, Тони, я желаю тебе только счастья. Было время, я думал, что ты и Стив… ну, ты понимаешь.

Тони скрипнул зубами. Было время, когда он тоже думал, что он и Стив больше, чем друзья. А в итоге оказалось, что даже до друга не дотянул: не то сам оказался недостаточно хорош, не то Стив — недостаточно надёжен, когда речь шла о нём. Взаимное разочарование, мать его, и никакими письмами такого поправить было нельзя.

— …и я пойму, если тебе понадобится время, но Тони, я терпеливый, я…

— Время ничего не меняет, поверь мне, я обращался к лучшему специалисту по этому вопросу., — Тони посмотрел в погрустневшие умные глаза Брюса, спрятанные за очками, и вздохнул. — Не надо, дружище, честное слово, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Я просто… не создан для того, чтобы быть с кем-то, наверное. Не прими на свой счёт.

Он почти ожидал увидеть зелёный проблеск в радужках, но того не было. Что это такое с Брюсом? Неужели медитации и вправду помогают? Пару секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза: Тони — пытаясь понять, что не так с Брюсом, Брюс — с грустным пониманием отказа. Наконец, оба расцепились взглядами, и Брюс сказал:

— Я смогу помочь с контейнером. Сделать его более вместительным. Не придётся трогать кости.

Тони облегчённо кивнул, соглашаясь и зная, что глаз не спустит ни с новой брони, ни с наночастиц, ни с чёртова контейнера. А первые испытания брони будет проводить в хорошо укреплённой лаборатории, эвакуировав предварительно персонал.

Он натворил достаточно ошибок. Более чем достаточно, и больше не собирался, и уж тем более в компании Брюса — хватит.

***

— Мистер Старк! Мистер…

Тони расплылся в улыбке. Питер неизменно радовал его одним своим присутствием в мире. Весёлый, бодрый, всегда готовый прийти на помощь и удивиться чудесам, творящимся вокруг, он был ещё не бит жизнью, и Тони собирался сделать всё, чтоб это так и оставалось, супергеройство там или нет.

— Привет, Пит.

Тот налетел на него, лучась счастьем, и зачастил словами, пытаясь втиснуть в короткое время все новости разом. Тони слушал и не слушал, наслаждаясь полузабытым теплом. Питеру он нравился, Питер не обвинял его ни в чём, Питер готов был принять всё или почти всё, что Тони могло прийти на ум — и сама эта наивная открытость обязывала.

— …так что я подумал, вам ведь сейчас не особенно легко, все эти крики в сети и по телеку, так, может, сходим куда-нибудь? Просто так, отдохнуть и переключиться, нам на биологии рассказывали, что лучший отдых…

— Куда? — каркнул Тони, пытаясь не улыбаться от того, как у Питера вспыхнули глаза. Для мальчишки жизнь только началась и лежала впереди, как бесконечное лето в последний школьный день, он ещё понятия не имел, сколько в ней потерь, мерзости, опасностей, предательств, но, наверное, догадывался, а иначе отчего так глупо и прекрасно пытался бы его развеселить? Заставить забыть, набраться юной жгучей силой, вдохнуть запах несбыточных надежд, отложить в сторону провалы и неудачи, забыть об усталости…

— И поп-корн! — воскликнул Питер, только что увлечённо тарахтевший о каком-то кинодроме, прелестях поездки и нового боевика под открытым небом. — Будет здорово, мистер Старк, соглашайтесь!

Как будто Тони мог ему отказать. Нет, на самом-то деле мог, но не в этом случае. Машина, огромный киноэкран, бледные от луча света звёзды далеко вверху, пара бутылок колы и огромное ведро поджаренных зёрен — ну что здесьв этом могло пойти не так?

Тони оказался и прав, и не прав. Вечер был по-настоящему хорош, на экране гигантские роботы увлечённо отрывали друг другу головы и манипуляторы, скрежет брони и грохот выстрелов приятно напоминали о работе, Питер самозабвенно жевал кукурузу и в особенно яркие моменты подпрыгивал на кожаном сиденье — словом, Тони и сам не придумал бы лучше.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Питер, ловя последнюю горсть поп-корна, не столкнулся пальцами с Тони, занятого тем же самым, не погладил бы Тони по ладони и не покраснел бы так, что стало заметно даже в темноте.

Тони и рта не успел раскрыть: лицо, как видно, всё сказало за него. Питер отдёрнул руку и попытался съёжиться, собраться в незаметный комок, сделаться невидимым.

— Эй, — как можно мягче сказал Тони, — не надо, Пит, вот правда.

— Я сам знаю, что не надо, — выпалил тот, и исцарапанные чёрт знает обо что пальцы — очередной проект по физике для школы, Тони очень надеялся, что дело в этом, а не в чём-нибудь более опасном, — крепко сжали его запястье и тут же отдёрнулись, точно от горячего. — Я же не дурак, кто вы и кто я, понятно, что шансов нет, но…

— Я не об этом., — Тони постарался не разводить трагедию на ровном месте. — Я же обаятельный, тут кто угодно может голову потерять, но Пит, я для тебя не просто староват, а практически ископаемое.

— Да плевать мне! — взвился тот, но Тони остановил его.

— Просто поверь, я знаю, как это — когда западаешь на кого-то просто так, на ровном месте, — сказал он, сочувствуя парню всей душой и думая о том, что возраст — не гарантия. Сам он влетел в Стива Роджерса, как в бетонную стену на полном ходу, когда ему было отнюдь не пятнадцать и даже не двадцать пять, пора бы уже поумнеть, но куда там. — И этот кто-то вот совсем не твой вариант, но голову сносит. Это ничего, правда, у всех случается.

— Я… я совсем ошалел, да? Нет, просто ненадолго с ума сошёл., — Питер замотал головой. — Всё так запуталось. Можно я вас обниму хотя бы? Просто обниму, ничего такого.

Тони кивнул, составил опустевшее ведро и осторожно притянул Питера к себе, обнимая и чувствуя, как теплеет на сердце. У них ничего не могло быть, кроме главного и самого нужного: они были друг другу не чужие люди, и Тони готов был отдать жизнь, только бы этот смешной мальчишка прожил жизнь лучше, чем он сам, и в лучшем мире. Ничего меньшего — и ничего большего; а больше было и не надо.

— Это мы не обнимаемся, я просто тебе открываю дверь, — быстро сказал Тони, чувствуя, как опасно щиплет в носу. Какой-нибудь высоколобый психоаналитик непременно высказался бы насчёт того, что он пытается быть для Питера отцовской фигурой, гораздо лучшей, чем Говард был для него, но что бы этот тип сказал о нём самом, стареющем и несовершенном типе с кошмарами по ночам, шрамами во всю грудь и упрямством, от которого Тони и сам бы рад был избавиться, да вот не получалось? Даже Стив не смог вышибить из него это проклятое «я должен», а уж после Противостояния любой нормальный человек плюнул бы на всё, навсегда распрощался с рухнувшим проектом «Мстители» и уехал бы на тёплые острова — любой нормальный, да. Он был не любой и уж точно не нормальный, а что до Питера… — Сбегай ещё за колой, ладно? В горле пересохло.

Питер кивнул и исчез, дав Тони возможность совладать с собой, отдышаться от нестерпимо острой, прекрасной, режущей надежды, которую Питер, сам того не зная, дарил ему просто тем, что был, и одним этим напоминал о том, что стоит жить, глядя в будущее, а не в прошлое.

***

Кто-то довольно громко протопал мимо, остановился, загораживая цветной луч, длинная тень упала на лобовое стекло, протекла в салон и застыла, как желе.

Тони застыл тоже. Что-то такое было в этой тени, от чего кожу мгновенно продрало морозом, а изношенное сердце пустилось в галоп. Кривая, длинная, незнакомая и знакомая одновременно; он отстранённо порадовался тому, что Питера нет рядом, и так же равнодушно понадеялся на то, что очередь у будочки с напитками будет длинной. Будь он проклят, если позволит мальчику пострадать…

В следующую секунду он уже стоял рядом с машиной, и сталь перчатки привычно и надёжно холодила пальцы.

— Не здесь, — потребовал он хрипло, чувствуя во рту вкус крови и льда, и отчаяния, и металлический гадкий привкус предательства — всё как тогда, точно как тогда. Барнс с виду был обычным парнем без руки, заросшим по самые глаза и осунувшимся, но Тони слишком хорошо знал, на что тот способен. — Вокруг люди.

— Я… — начал Барнс, и его уцелевшая ладонь бледной медузой всплыла из темноты, а пустая культя неуклюже дёрнулась. Оружия при нём, вроде бы, не было, но это мало что меняет, когда ты сам — оружие. — Я не…

— Не здесь, — повторил Тони и кивком показал ему на особенно тёмный лоскут слева от скопления машин. Поворачиваться спиной он не собирался, в голове так и гудело, завывало и лязгало, сухой позёмкой выметало всё подчистую. И когда температура успела так упасть? Под футболкой Тони обливался потом, но каждая капля влаги мгновенно бралась ледяными колючими иглами. — Иди.

Барнс пошёл. Тони тоже, ни на секунду не спуская с него глаз. Двадцать шагов, пятьдесят, сто. Финальная драка роботов гремела басами позади, справа выросла глухая стена какого-то невнятного здания, слева — ряд мусорных баков, поблизости не было ни одной живой души. Тони и насчёт своей-то не был уверен: ничего живого в нём сейчас, кажется, не осталось, а уж про то искалеченное хрен знает что, заменявшее душу Барнса, и думать было тошно. Он остановился, жестом предложил тому начинать, и Барнс хрипло прокашлялся, точно пытаясь решиться.

— Я не стану нападать, — начал он, очевидно, с главного. — Я тут не за этим.

Тони молча смотрел на него и мёрз, как никогда в жизни. Культя выпирала из-под футболки, заколотой парой булавок, потёртая кожаная куртка знавала лучшие дни, свалявшиеся волосы и борода оставляли от лица не так уж много — с виду Барнс был просто ещё один неудачник, не справившийся с жизнью, вот только он таким не был. И справился с жизнями тех, кому не повезло оказаться у него на пути, даже слишком хорошо, с холодной эффективностью устройства вроде газовой камеры или гильотины.

— Я чтобы… — Барнс сглотнул и медленно, как под водой, потянулся к себе за пазуху. — Не стреляй.

Тони, щурясь, позволил ему нашарить в кармане искомое. Конверт, как оказалось, и весьма истрёпанный. Интересно, как Барнс сюда добрался? Если это Т’Чалла его привёз, то Тони явно придётся пересмотреть ещё и правила свиданий. Если своим ходом, а на это было похоже, то следом непременно явится…

Сердце больно стукнуло и остановилось на мгновение, прежде чем пуститься в галопбег.

— Что это? — каркнул он. Дурацкая мысль мелькнула в голове и пропала — Роджерс, что ли, не нашёл себе другой почтовой службы? Почтовый голубок из Барнса был так себе, уж это точно. — В сороковых что, так учили — проебался, так срочно беги за бумагой с чернилами?

— Признание, — сказал Барнс. Он был весь бледный и с каплями пота на лбу — видно, слова давались ему с трудом. — Чистосердечное. Явка с повинной и… и… я думал ещё кое-что добавить от себя, но о таком не пишут.

Тони уставился на него, давя два противоположных желания: покрутить пальцем у виска и врезать придурку в челюсть. Это было бы очень приятно, хоть и бессмысленно. Вместо этого он взял мятый конверт и сунул себе в карман.

— Всё?

— Я пытался как-то… научиться жить дальше, — пробормотал Барнс. — Не получается. Думаю, мне пора назад в камеру, пока не придумают способ, как провычистить мне мозги…

— У меня есть хороший способ провычистить тебе мозги, — предложил Тони, скалясь. — Крупного калибра. Что, нет? Я так и думал.

Барнс вскинул на него отчаянные глаза в красной сетке сосудов, и в другое время Тони непременно почувствовал бы себя сволочью, добивающей беззащитного — только этот конкретный тип задолжал ему куда больше. И не был беззащитным.

— Я не хотел, — сказал Барнс. — Не хотел ничего этого. Стив говорит, я не виноват, но мне лучше знать, и я знаю. Прости меня.

Тони с ужасающей ясностью увидел документ, который, по-хорошему, должен был вызвать у него массу неудобных вопросов гораздо раньше, и который был сплошным куском дерьма с начала и до конца, от грифа секретности до подписи коронера. Будь он умнее в свои двадцать один, не прими на веру то, о чём трубили из каждого утюга, не будь так поглощён горем, не заливай глаза виски — и разобрался бы в случившемся гораздо, гораздо раньше. Фьюри знал. Пегги Картер знала. Коулсон тоже должен был знать — как и Обадайя, как и безвестный патанатом Щ.И.Т.а, оставивший на куске дерьма, притворяющемся отчётом о вскрытии, нечитаемую подпись. Работники морга, чёрт его знает сколько агентов Щ.И.Т.а, парни, эвакуировавшие машину и трупы — все они знали, какой жуткой смертью умерла Мария. Знали, что его отец, при всех своих недостатках, не разогнался в тот вечер с пьяных глаз и не врезался в дерево по неосторожности или недосмотру. Знали, что их смерти были куда страшнее и болезненней, чем мгновенный сокрушающий удар и тишина после, а он, наследник и любящий, пусть и неидеальный, сын — нет.

— Я понимаю, это ничем не искупишь, не… — бормотал Барнс. — Но если бы я только мог, я бы… я много про тебя читал там, ну… пытался понять, какой ты, и ты нормальный мужик, хороший парень, не удивительно, что Стив так по тебе… я и сам бы, честно говоря…

— Пошёл ты на хуй, — просто сказал Тони, даже не злясь. — Роджерсу можешь передать то же самое.

— Стив очень мучается, — хрипло сказал Барнс. — Переживает, как ты. Я… я тоже. Это всё не должно было так закончиться.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не выругаться снова. Слышно было, как где-то очень далеко Питер зовёт его по имени, всё громче и тревожней — ну ещё бы. Сходил, называется, за колой.

— Это и не закончилось, — удивляясь тому, каким кристаллически-ясным, морозным и прозрачным стало всё внутри, сказал Тони. — Хочешь прощения, Барнс? Пожалуй, это можно устроить. Как только ты придумаешь способ всё вернуть. Отмотаешь время на пару лет назад, вылезешь из своего вшивого клоповника, вспомнишь не только о своих проблемах, но и о чужом будущем. Поведаешь миру о своих коллегах, например. Сколько их там было, пятеро? Было занятно узнать о них в последний момент — узнать обо всём в последний момент. Пожалуй, стоит сказать тебе спасибо хотя бы за это: я расстался со многими иллюзиями.

Барнс попытался что-то ответить. Не смог. Адамово яблоко дёрнулось вверх, он неловко шагнул назад, в тень, явным усилием заставил себя остановиться и выдавил:

— Если решишь пустить письмо в ход — там есть координаты. Место, где можно меня безопасно арестовать или… или что там решат власти.

— По-прежнему думаешь только о себе? — оскалился Тони. Не всем быть гениями, конечно, но неужели так трудно подумать хотя бы на полшага вперёд? — Ты здорово опоздал, если так. Мозги себе вышибать нужно было раньше, извиняться — раньше, а арест… подумай сам, чем кончится. Я до сих пор выплачиваю компенсацию семьям погибших, мне не нужна вторая часть боевика «Капитан Америка спасает друга детства». Билет дороговат.

— Я отработаю, — быстро сказал Барнс. — Я могу работать.

Тони вздохнул. Это уже было смехотворно, и он не хотел заставлять Питера нервничать.

— Кем? Разнорабочим? Пастухом? Грузчиком? Лет за триста, может быть, осилишь набежавшие проценты. С карьерой киллера, надеюсь, ты закончил.

— Будь уверен. И если я скажу Стиву держаться в стороне, он послушает, — пообещал Барнс и прибавил:. — Наверное.

— Попробуй, — усмехнулся Тони. — Может, и ты узнаешь много нового и интересного о том, что считал надёжным и крепким. И своим.

— Мистер Старк! Тони!

Питер уже показался в конце дорожки — испуганный, на ходу обрастающий маской, с забытой колой в руке. Барнс бросил на него короткий взгляд и заторопился — не то припомнил недавнюю драку и прикинул свои шансы без руки, не то, как надеялся Тони, решил не превращать тягостный разговор в откровенную бойню.

— Хороший мальчишка, — пробормотал Барнс, и только в этот момент Тони по-настоящему готов был его убить. Видно, тот прочёл всё по глазам, потому что отступил в тень за мусорными баками, скрываясь из виду. Хрустнула раз-другой не то пластиковая бутылка, не то ветка — и всё утихло, как и не было ничего.

— Тони!

Питер налетел на него, как очень встревоженная комета, волоча за собой хвост из сотни-другой вопросов. Тони даже не пытался отвечать, до того был на взводе. Взял парня под локоть и пошёл прочь, из темноты на свет, к близящимся титрам, знакомой машине, к нормальной жизни, насколько такая была для него возможна.

— Это же был тот тип с рукой! — шёпотом взвыл Питер, косясь туда, где Барнса и след простыл. Удивительно, но ни Роджерс, ни Т’Чалла не явились следом, а Тони почти всерьёз ожидал хотя бы кого-то одного. Значит, ради своего покаяния Барнс ухитрился смыться из Ваканды втихомолку и, очевидно, так же надеялся и вернуться. — Что ему было надо?

— Всякие глупости., — Тони с размаху упал на сиденье, и бумага раздражающе хрустнула в кармане. Он приподнялся, выудил конверт, пару секунд держал в руке, решая, что делать. Потом скомкал и бросил в пепельницу, поджёг. Вспыхнуло неожиданно бурно, дым потёк вверх — жирный и густой, оседающий пеплом, словно… Тони передёрнуло, обрывки сгорающих имён навсегда отпечатались в памяти, и он поспешно отвёл взгляд от умирающего в пламени «Я, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, заявляю, что виновен...» — Чёрт. Закоптил всё.

— Я боялся, вы подерётесь, — признался Питер, открыл дверцу и попытался выгнать дым. Тот слоился, стелился и неохотно выползал наружу — точно как правда, слишком долго бывшая взаперти и теперьвот, наконец-то нашедшая путь наружу. Неуютная, уже даже ненужная, грязная. Настоящая, как всякая грязь, потому что кому придёт в голову её подделывать? — Или что вы в беде.

Тони вытряс из пепельницы догоревшее письмо, втёр остатки пепла каблуком в землю и впервые за долгое время выдохнул полной грудью. Всё. Словно вскрыть нарыв и выпустить гной из раны — и насколько же стало легче.

— Нет, Пит, — сказал он, сам поражаясь тому, что в этот раз правда оказалась твёрдой, как хирургическая сталь, и такой же острой. Не закисшей от времени грязью. Панический холод тоже отступил, и Тони сделалось жарко. — Нет, я точно не в беде. Уже нет.

***

— …эти ваши шуточки совершенно неуместны, — холодно сказал Росс и постучал золотым паркером по стопке документов. — А ситуация, между тем, серьёзная.

Тони тянуло блевать от его физиономии, длинной и постной, как у святоши-тартюфа. Лицемерие могло бы стать вторым именем Тадеуша Росса, не будь место прочно занято Мстительным Сукиным Сыном.

— Я это слышу уже не в первый раз, — отозвался Тони, бросил взгляд на пухлую пачку бумаг, одна другой гаже. — И не в первый раз ваши так называемые претензии оказываются высосанной из пальца ерундой.

— Не в этот раз., — Росс со значением поглядел на него и на профессионально-вылизанного адвоката, всем своим видом выражавшего готовность броситься на помощь клиенту в любую из оплаченных по самому высокому тарифу минут. — Вы в самом деле считали, что ваши встречи с монархом Ваканды могут пройти незамеченными? Как и передача ценностей?

Лощёная физиономия юриста не изменилась, но Тони достаточно уже наобщался с ним и его братией, чтобы понимать: только что они получили удар, и удар чувствительный.

— Есть фотографии, свидетельства, — так же значительно сказал Росс. — И данные разведки. Мы знаем, где прячутся бывшие Мстители и знаем, что вы шантажировали их, Старк — Т’Чалла за одну только встречу…

— Да она и была одна!

— Известная нам и задокументированная, — признал Росс. — А сколько тех, что остались в тени? Вы же вели с ним переписку о поставках вибраниума?

— И отказался от его предложения! — вспылил Тони. — Ни ужин в ресторане, ни бизнес-предложение не запрещены законом!

— Только в том случае, если не сопровождаются интенсивной деятельностью по устранению действующей власти, поддержке терроризма и созданию незаконных военных формирований, — ухмыльнулся Росс. — На этом фоне шантаж — так, ерунда. Т’Чалла был недоволен тем, что вы развернули на его территории, но выбора у него не было, так? Узнай кто в ООН, кому он предоставил убежище, и позиции Ваканды стали бы совсем незавидными.

— Что за бред, — выдохнул Тони. Росс тем временем толкнул по гладкому столу прозрачную папку с единственным листком, и при виде его содержания адвокат нахмурился, на секунду потеряв профессиональный покерфейс. — Я? Опустился до шантажа? Вы меня точно не путаете с Хаммером или Стейном?

— Ты у них многому научился, Старк, — отбросив церемонии, заявил Росс и кивком указал встревоженному адвокату на дверь. — Вам нужно переговорить с коллегами по поводу подозрения, я понимаю, а мне — переброситься с нашим плохим мальчиком парой слов. Дадим друг другу эту возможность.

Забрав документ, юрист выскочил за дверь, как ошпаренный, а Росс поднялся, прошествовал по кабинету и встал над Тони, опершись на стол. Поза была неприятная, и Тони отъехал назад вместе с неудобным стулом, невольно отметив, что костюм у госсекретаря хорош, а ноги — длинные. Ещё бы к ним не прилагалось всё остальное…

— Думаешь меня запугать, Росс? — почти ласково спросил он, глядя снизу вверх и надеясь, что Росс осознает, что не на того нарвался. — Все эти доминирующие нависания, твоя ширинка мне считай что в лицо — серьёзно? Мы что, в начальной школе?

— Вечный умник, и вечно получаешь по лицу за гаражами, — вздохнул Росс и продолжил медленно, веско. — Старк, что бы ты себе ни думал, я тебе не враг и не мечтаю сплясать на твоей могиле. Я знаю таких, как ты. Умных, дёрганых, без царя в голове. Вы можете сколько угодно кричать о том, как вам нужна свобода, но на самом деле счастливее всего таких, как ты, делает возможность до упаду играть с вашими опасными игрушками — и твёрдая рука.

Тони уставился на него, прикидывая, когда Росс ухитрился скоропостижно свихнутьсячокнуться. В том, что тот говорил, возможно, и было зерно правды, но слишком уж глубоко зарытое и к тому же от дурного стебля. Росс, кажется, принял его молчание за согласие и разливался дальше:.

— Твои смешные приятели никогда не могли дать тебе желаемонного, верно? — говорил он, придвигаясь к Тони всё ближе. — Но я смогу. Ты хочешь как следует наказать своих бывших соратников — понимаю, такие вещи прощать нельзя, я и сам бы поступил так же на твоём месте, не отдал бы их судьбы в руки суда, а жизни — Рафту, месть слаще, когда сам её вершишь, верно?

— Ты Диккенса перечитал? — ошалело уточнил Тони. — Вот всю жизнь терпеть его не мог, и не зря. Выкинь эту высокопарщину и скажи мне — чего тебе от меня надо, строгий папочка Тадди?

Глаза у Росса просияли злым счастливым огнём.

— Я знал, что ты поймёшь, и если будешь со мной — помогу тебе не оставить от обвинений камня на камне, — пообещал он. — И вытащить Роджерса с компанией из Ваканды, и заставить подчиняться. Использовать его безрукого безмозглого дружка. Ценный актив, хотя и опасный. Ты же всегда хотел защитить Землю, Старк — ну вот и защитишь. Никакой больше идиотской разницы во взглядах, никакого двоевластия между тобой и Кэпом, никаких «я не считаю, что это правильно, сээээр», никаких отговорок и ссор — простая, рабочая, проверенная схема: ты отдаёшь команды, Мстители — подчиняются!

— А ты, надо думать, будешь отдавать команды мне? — уточнил Тони, чувствуя подступающую дурноту. Интересно, есть ли у Росса игровая комната? Кристиан Грей из него, конечно, как из самого Тони Анастейша… — Ты же не всерьёз, Тадеуш?

Физиономия у Росса стала наливаться краснотой, а пальцы — мелко подёргиваться. Что он сейчас представлял в руке: хлыст, паддл или, упаси боже, плётку-семихвостку, Тони даже думать не хотел.

— Не строй из себя пугливую девственницу, Тони, — посоветовал Россон, придвигаясь ещё ближе, словно собирался разложить Тони прямо тут, на полированном официальном столе. — Да у тебя же на лице всё написано — и как ты хочешь быть наказанным, и эта твоя рыжая домесса…

Тони ничего не смог поделать. Просто не успел. Как со стороны, он видел собственный кулак, взметнувшийся в воздух и врезавшийся между второй и третьей пуговицами дорогого серого костюма; Росс икнул, перегнулся пополам и съехал в щель между столом и стулом. Тони встал, собираясь врезать ему ещё раз, и тут за окнами громыхнуло и сверкнуло так, что он на секунду зажмурился.

— Или это электродуга, — пробормотал он, слыша, как Росс кашляет, хватает воздух и испускает сдавленные ругательства, или…

— СТАРК!

— Не электродуга, — подытожил Тони, поворачиваясь к двери. Та слетела с петель, и Тор шагнул в комнату — рослый, широкоплечий и светловолосый, всё как по заказу, кроме единственного «но», о котором Тони не хотел даже думать. — Привет, Тор. Всё-таки явился из отпуска?

— И ОЧЕНЬ ВОВРЕМЯ, — прогремел Тор, промаршировал до Росса, уже начавшего подниматься с пола, и коротким тычком в затылок заставил его передумать. Потом взял за шиворот, отнёс к двери, вторично выбил её пинком и вышвырнул Росса наружу. — Фу. Дышать легче.

— Это наш госсекретарь, — напомнил Тони. — Не боишься начать у нас политический кризис?.. вижу, что нет. Оно и правильно. Где вас с Брюсом носило?

— Он не рассказал? — Тор прошёлся по кабинету, обнаружил мини-бар и выудил из него банку пива. — Тогда и я не буду. Старк, я по делу. Важному и личному.

— Успокой меня, — тут же потребовал Тони, чувствуя некоторую слабость в ногах. — Скажи, что Асгарду не нужна новая королева, и я…

— Да-да, я как раз поэтому! — Тор одним глотком опрокинул в себя содержимое банки и смял тонкую жесть с ужасающим хрустом. — Такое дело, Старк, даже не знаю, как начать…

— Ради всего святого, — взмолился Тони. Если ещё и Тор… словом, вот только этого ему и не хватало. Он всегда считался завидным женихом, но не до такой же степени? Что-то тут нечисто, что-то он упускал за ежедневными хлопотами и постоянным стрессом. — Погоди-ка! Ты тоже спишь и видишь на мне жениться?

Тор посмотрел на него отчего-то виновато.

— Нет, — произнёс он к немалому облегчению Тони. — Кузнец ты несравненный, и мастер на славу, но Асгард чтит традиции, так что, сам понимаешь… к тому же ты явно нужнее тут, чем… стой, погоди, начнём с начала. Ты в последние недели ничего странного не замечал?

Тони уставился на него, пытаясь подобрать слова и понимая, что не сможет. Странного? Да ничего странного, о чём вы! Подумаешь, в далёком русском бункере нашлась общепланетная угроза, а половина защитников Земли решила, что имеет право стоять над любым законом! Кэп, поставивший всё — репутацию, дружбу, саму жизнь, — под удар там, где этого можно и нужно было избежать — что тут странного? Он сам, ухитрившийся выжить там, где не должен был, и с тех пор сохранявший неустойчивое равновесие между яростью и горем, и всё остальное, весь ополчившийся мир — действительно, ничего странного!

— Разве что меня пытаются зазвать на свидание все, кому не лень, — ответил он, наконец, справившись с собой. — У тебя, здоровяк, есть идеи, почему так?

— Локи.

Одного этого слова было достаточно, чтобы в Тони полыхнуло, вместе с пониманием, сразу всё, от невольного восхищения до искренней злости.

— Что!.. — завопил он, чувствуя, как чистая, ошеломляюще горячая злость выжигает в сердце всё лишнее, даже пыльные остатки зряшных сожалений. — Как я сам не догадался! Что этот твой чёртов Рудольф снова наколдовал, срочно признавайся!

— Почему Рудольф? — ошарашенно уточнил Тор и тут же потребовал:, — нНе брани моего брата! Он исправился!

— Да скорее чёрта можно отмыть до ангела! — Тони запустил пальцы в волосы и подёргал. За снесёнными дверьми уже носились, кто-то звонил в скорую, хотя будь воля Тони, и он вызвал бы для Росса ветеринара: тем, как он слышал, разрешалось усыплять безнадёжных пациентов из соображений милосердия. — Дай угадаю: он снова взялся за своё и решил натравить Мстителей друг на друга?.. впрочем, нет, тут мы сами справились, да и масштаб мелковат…

— Локи хочет править Асгардом, — сердито и гордо — Тони понятия не имел, как это Тору удаётся, — заявил тот. — По традиции, я могу жениться только лишь на той, кого завоюю в тинге, одолев семерых претендентов.

— Семерых, — Тони быстро подсчитал в уме. — Ах ты ж чёрт. Что-то пошло не так со всей этой магией?

— Увы, да, — торжественно подтвердил Тор., — нНо теперь, когда мы обнаружили ошибку, я прибыл нарочно, чтобы её исправить.

— Да? И как же именно? — сощурился Тони. — Будешь бить морды всем, кто ко мне клеился в последние дни?

— Нет, я… — начал было Тор, но что-то снова загремело за стеной, коротко взвыла и умолкла сирена, и кто-то ахнул. Тони был достаточно опытен в делах такого рода, чтобы понять: случилось ещё что-то, с чем в итоге разбираться придётся ему. Может, новый злодей. Может, подоспевший спецназ, но вернее всего — очередная угроза.

— Ещё жених? — изумился Тор, принялся загибать на пальцах. — Другой колдун, чёрный кот, чудовище, чистая душа, злодей, властолюбец… остался ещё один, но как? Локи уже приготовил зелье, не хватает только…

Остатки двери снесло с петель, и Тони стало нечем дышать, так перехватило горло. Он судорожно вцепился в край стола, как в единственную опору, и не удивился, когда зазвенело в ушах, и всё вокруг стало сужаться и темнеть, оставляя только далёкое, уменьшающееся пятно когда-то обильного света. Туннельное зрение как оно есть, после Нью-Йорка он точно так же мучился паническими атаками. Впрочем, нет. Эта была хуже. Голос Тора наплывал издалека, а могучая, слишком хорошо знакомая фигура, появившаяся из ниоткуда, заслоняла всё, весь мир.

— Роджерс, — остатками голоса прохрипел Тони, — пошёл вон.

Как будто он не знал заранее, что пытаться прогнать Стива Роджерса, решившего явиться в самый неподходящий момент — затея безнадёжная! Тот шагнул ближе, наклонился над Тони. Остатки споротой звезды проплыли перед самыми глазами, Тони и сам был как эта звезда: упавший, погасший, с торчащими по живому нитками, и такое соседство совсем его не порадовало. Он отмахнулся — кажется, слишком сильно. Под рукой спружинила жёсткая поросль — когда это Кэп успел так обрасти, господи? — и Тони отпустило, как сжатый донельзя металл так же резко, как прижало. Он вскочил на ноги, и второй удар оказался уже гораздо более точным: Роджерс отшатнулся, зажимая мгновенно потёкший кровью нос, но тут же выпрямился, словно нарочно подставлялся удобнее. Сукин сын.

Последнее, возможно, было и вслух. Тони не был уверен.

— Упорный, — одобрительно заметил Тор. — Друг Капитан, если ты пришёл жениться…

Тони не дал ему продолжить, хлопнул по груди и активировал костюм. Тот обернул его тёплой тяжёлой лаской, надёжностью металла, послушной мощью, не знающей предательства и обиды. Последней на лице проступила маска, и Тор довольно заметил:

— Славен бой за невинную деву, но гораздо веселей, когда…

— Тор, уймись, — сквозь зубы потребовал Тони и удивился тому, что Тор действительно унялся. Недавняя слабость стремительно переплавлялась в жар, и тот тёк по телу, заставлял сердце биться чаще. Проклятое чувство ирреальности всего происходящего, мучившее его почти всё время после возвращения из оймяконского бункера, лопнуло, как мутное стекло, и осыпалось острыми осколками. Каждый резал, как ножом, но каждый пускал по венам горячую кровь, саму жизнь, и если бы было время подумать о высоком, Тони непременно пришёл бы к простому выводу: судьба — сука. Ты можешь сколько угодно пытаться выстроить жизнь ровно, правильно, по заранее начерченному плану, но каждый раз она вмешивается в стройное уравнение, как неизвестный коэффициент, и всё идёт к чертям. И снова, и снова. А самым поганым оказывается наличие над всеми системами уравнений дополнительной константы, превращающей любой результат в заведомо неподходящий — и при этом правильный. — Роджерс, если ты вправду сюда явился за фатой и флердоранжем, имей в виду, это штучки Локи.

— Жениться? — переспросил Роджерс, и у Тони снова зачесались руки его ударить, до того это было ужасно. Лживо насквозь, невинно, теперь-то он знал цену этому удивлению, цену всем правильным словам и уверениям, и что же? И ничего для него не менялось, хренова константа, как дурная звезда, царила над ним по-прежнему. — Нет, я… ты не звонил, на письмо не было ответа, а Т’Чалла и Баки… ведут себя странно. Т’Чалла первый мне засветил в челюсть, если тебе интересно, а когда я стал допытываться у Баки, что происходит… в общем, понятно стало, что ты в беде и…

— Поздновато ты понял, что я в беде, — оборвал Тони. — Ничего, Кэп, не тушуйся, я тоже это понял, когда уже ничего нельзя было исправить.

Стив шагнул к нему, кулаком растёр кровавую полосу, бежавшую через губы.

— Тони, — сказал он тихо. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я не имею права просить, но если я могу хоть что-нибудь сделать…

— Что именно сделать? — тихо и зло спросил Тони. — За что я должен тебя простить? За ложь? За предательство? За щит в реактор? За идиотское письмо, которое я с удовольствием засунул бы... неважно, куда? За что, чёрт тебя побери?

У Кэпа дёрнулся кадык, словно тот давился словами. Впрочем, недолго: сглотнув, всё-таки выговорил:

— За все это. За отсутствие доверия. За молчание. За то, что не был рядом, когда с тобой приключилось несчастье.

— Главное несчастье в моей жизни, Роджерс, это ты., — зЗапас злости, скопленный по крупице за эти недели, внезапно стал уходить, точно сочился сквозь пальцы, как вода в пустыне, которая испаряется, не успев достигнуть поверхности. Тони хватал её, что было сил, а она всё текла и текла, оставляя его… пустым. Вычерпанным до дна. Ужасно, нестерпимо усталым. — И этого точно никто не исправит. Как и того, что натворил твой дружок, и того, что натворил ты.

Стив вздёрнул окровавленный подбородок — ну да, этот будет стоять до конца, уж Тони ли было не знать.

— Есть такой тип, доктор Стрэндж, — сказал он. — Специалист по времени. Я с ним встречался недавно, тоже получил по лицу. Даже привыкать, кажется, начал… неважно. Он может…

— Я знаю, что он может, — сквозь зубы сказал Тони и вдруг подумал, что это был бы неплохой вариант. Ему, в отличие от Роджерса, Стрэндж не откажет, не те отношения. Стоит попросить, и Око забросит его в прошлое настолько, насколько он захочет. Можно будет исправить что угодно: не становиться торговцем смертью, не ехать в Афганистан, не умирать от шрапнели под сердцем, не… много чего не. Больше всего — не верить самым честным, самым опасным, самым голубым в мире глазам, что даже сейчас резали его без ножа, по живому. Не любить этого лживого сукина сына, не вестись на его «вместе», даже не глядеть в его сторону! Стоит откатить назад всего ничего, на пару лет, и не придётся просыпаться по ночам в ледяном поту, задыхаясь и видя острый край щита, раз за разом летящий ему в лицо, вздрагивать от гильотинного холода на шее и замёрзшего комком сердца в груди, не придётся снова и снова начинать всё сначала, рисовать функцию по уравнению, зная, что в последнюю секунду неумолимая константа, как дурная звезда, смешает все данные и спутает расчёты…

Тони даже на секунду представил себе это будущее-в-прошлом. Вычищенное от ошибок, гладкое, безупречное. Будущее, где он сам сделал бы себя лучшим, достойным. Навечно застрявшее в колее время, лишённое непредсказуемого элемента, историю Алисы, не упавшей в кроличью нору. Избежать всех ошибок, вычистить к чёртовой матери всё то, что так мучило, так удивляло и радовало…

Чёрт возьми, он был безнадёжен. И хотел падать в неизвестность снова и снова, даже если — он знал, — будет больно, и обжигающе, и страшно. Всё равно.

— Тони, — осторожно сказал Стив. — Тебя всего колотит. Это из-за меня, да? Я снова опоздал, уже ничего не исправить… ну, здесь не исправить, но в прошлом? Мне надо было поступить иначе. Я должен был рассказать тебе, а не… я просто не знал, как о таком сказать.

— Словами, — Тони отщёлкнул маску и уставился на него. Стало иррационально легче, приступ паники миновал, эндорфины пошли в кровь, как от хорошей тренировки. — Словами, Роджерс. Обычно люди так общаются, но где ты и где обычно. Считал меня эгоистичным мудаком с манией вендетты? Ну что ж, а я теперь не могу не считать тебя анархистом и лжецом, мы, кажется, квиты. Впрочем, нет, у тебя хотя бы грудина цела.

На Стива страшно было смотреть: глаза у него гасли, как те факелы, которыми в Помпеях люди пытались разогнать надвигающийся пепел. И то, что ворочалось и угрожающе ворчало в груди Тони, просачиваясь наружу обжигающими словами, болело всё сильней.

— Я именно поэтому, — Стив сглотнул и как-то отвердел лицом, постарев и сделавшись похожим на собственный плакат военных времён: сплошь решимость, тяжесть долга и готовность идти до конца, чего бы это ни стоило,. — П...поэтому разыскал Стрэнджа. Он… долго не хотел вообще со мной разговаривать, но я могу быть упрямым.

— Ты мне это будешь говорить, — фыркнул Тони. В груди у него всё ещё жгло — ядовитыми парами, кипятком, обжигающей лавой, готовой вырваться и убить всё на своём пути, — но достаточно было взглянуть на лицо Стива, чтобы злость гасла, а обида втягивала когти. — Что, решил в прошлое вернуться? Святые сороковые, никаких тебе интернетов, тишина и покой, ну разве что Гитлер, но с ним ты точно справишься…

— В сороковые? — Стив недоумённо нахмурился, и господи, это было просто невыносимо. Сколько раз Тони видел эту его морщинку, разделявшую брови, как черта на земле разделяет непримиримых мальчишек-бойцов, только что объявивших друг другу драку до первой крови, и каждый чёртов раз хотелось одного: коснуться пальцами, разгладить, почувствовать гладкость бровей и живую щекотку ресниц, забыть о глупостях, о сварах, обо всём… — Почему в сороковые? Нет, гораздо ближе. Я должен был не слушать Сэма, настоять на своём, доверять тебе больше, Тони. Я этого не сделал и жалею, как ни о чём другом в жизни не жалел. Сделанного не вернёшь, но если есть шанс всё исправить, надо…

— Надо тебе врезать ещё разок, — обречённо продолжил Тони. Он сдавался и чувствовал это сам: не Стиву, нет. Себе сдавался. Самый страшный враг — тот, что гнездится в сердце, путая и сбивая все расчёты и решения, — оказался сильнее обиды, сильнее злости. — Не смей решать за меня снова, Стив, и не ходи к Стрэнджу. Я его знаю, он тебя первым же рейсом отправит на айсберг в ночь крушения Титаника и скажет, что так и было, а мне тебя потом опять искать по всей Арктике, как отец искал. Нечего устраивать эффект бабочки и мотаться по прошлому, когда можно исправить всё здесь и сейчас.

— Как?! — мгновенно спросил Стив, и этого вскрика по-детски отчаянной надежды Тони хватило, чтобы вспомнить, какой же Роджерс ещё сопляк, господи. Упрямый, идеалистичный, не подлый, не задумывающийся о последствиях сопляк — и разве он сам таким не был? Да даже хуже, пожалуй, и тоже ведь ухитрялся безнадёжно портить самое драгоценное и желанное. — Как это можно исправить? Ты меня ненавидишь, считаешь лжецом и, кажется, боишься.

— Нос у тебя не дорос, чтоб я тебя боялся, — буркнул Тони и убрал броню вовсе. Он был сильнее любого из своих костюмов, в конце концов, это же он их создавал, а не наоборот. И соображал куда быстрее и яснее, чем прежде. — Кровь я тебе уже пустил, наорать наорал, сможем сделать вид, что по-прежнему готовы друг друга прикончить.

— Я никогда!.. — начал Стив и осёкся. — Хорошо, Тони. Я понял. Если будем делать вид, значит, на самом деле получится иначе? Хотя бы может получиться? Ты готов дать мне шанс?

— Растёшь в моих глазах, — буркнул Тони. — Я разберусь с этими асгардскими глупостями и… приеду. Поговорим как взрослые люди, может, даже подерёмся, спустим пар…

Стив внезапно и страшно смутился, опустил глаза.

— Я не хочу с тобой драться и никогда не хотел., — оОн помолчал, помотал головой. — Не так. Я не драться с тобой хотел, Тони. Всё это время… чёрт возьми, если бы я относился к тебе как к Сэму или Нат, всё было бы гораздо проще, но…

Тони тяжело вздохнул и шагнул к нему, пристально вглядываясь в самые голубые в мире глаза. Что там Земо шипел про прозелень? Чушь какая. И дольше всего, кажется, Стив врал не ему, а себе — врал неделями, годами. Пора было это прекратить.

— Я рискую всем, если поверю тебе снова, — сказал он твёрдо. — Но когда меня останавливал здравый смысл, а? Есть нора — надо прыгать.

Стив даже не переспросил, что за нора. Не то думал о том же, не то заранее согласился со всем, что Тони скажет — и шагнул навстречу, бессознательно обтирая с губ подсохшую кровь, наклонился, в упор выстрелил беззащитным взглядом и опустил ресницы — медленно, точно боялся неосторожным движением обрушить что-то чрезвычайно хрупкое и уязвимое.

Тони его поцеловал. Всё равно он уже не мог сдерживаться; всё, что набралось в душе за долгие месяцы безвременья, за годы молчания, рвалось наружу, как расплавленный камень и руда, пробившие себе дорогу сквозь землюнаружу, как кровь из раны, как…

Стив отчётливо всхлипнул и обнял его, раскрывая рот и позволяя творить что вздумается. Он почти не отвечал, словно не знал, как это делается, потом спохватился, двинулся навстречу и в этом тоже, и каждое движение жгло и исцеляло, отменяло ошибки и обиды, накрывало нестерпимым возбуждением и меняло, меняло, меняло конечный результат самого сложного уравнения, какое Тони в жизни своей приходилось решать. Краем уха Тони слышал какую-то суету неподалёку: что-то хлопало, падало, вскидывались и гасли незначительные чужие голоса, всё это было неважно, не нужно, совсем не про них со Стивом. Потом Стив глубоко и как-то болезненно вдохнул, отстранился и выговорил:

— Прости меня.

Тони уже открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, понятия не имея, что именно скажет: что одного поцелуя мало и кое-кому придётся заглаживать грехи прошлого долго и упорно, или что он давно уже простил, или что это неконвенционно, вот так просить прощения, — как из-за спины Стива послышалось надменное:

— Глупости какие, зачем ты волок меня сюда, брат?

— Но заклятие!.. — зарокотал Тор. — Ты что, сам не видишь?!

— Мне тут нечего делать, вот что я вижу, — отрезал Локи, появившийся невесть когда. Тони его прибытия не заметил, но кто бы мог бы его осуждать? Когда тебя так целуют, когда ты сам так целуешь в ответ, легко не заметить даже конец света просто потому, что в тебе самом рушится всё старое, сменяясь новым. — Зелья, заклятия, ложь и иллюзии — вот в чём я мастер, но настоящее? Благодарю покорно, этого многовато даже для меня. Они, может, и поженятся, если друг друга не поубивают, но заклятие тут точно ни при чём.

Тони рассерженно уставился на Тора. Тот развёл руками и сказал, точно защищаясь:

— Я-то не колдун!

— Впрочем, могу отвести глаза всем, кому нужно, — предложил Локи. — В качестве свадебного подарка. Вы, кажется, собирались ломать комедию и притворяться врагами? Трудновато будет, если, конечно, я не проявлю щедрости и не нашлю на этого смешного властолюбца такой кошмар, чтобы кровь в жилах стыла…

Тони ухмыльнулся и сделал ему приглашающий жест — валяй, мол. Сам он чувствовал себя летящим в пресловутую нору, и какие в ней обнаружатся чудеса, было ещё неясно, но главное он прямо сейчас крепко держал повыше локтя и не собирался отпускать.

— Тони, — сказал Роджерс, и боже, как Тони его любил — болезненно, искренне, чисто и безнадёжно, всё это время с первой встречи и, кажется, даже до неё, и до будущего последнего вздоха на этой земле. Как ни старайся решить уравнение иначе, без проклятого коэффициента любви ничего не выйдет, хоть и сойдётся на бумаге. И не надо других теорем, кроме той, что требует доказывать себя ежедневно. — Тони, что теперь?

— Теперь, — с острым наслаждением ответил он, — ты отправишься назад в Ваканду и напишешь мне письмо. Другое, настоящее. А потом я позвоню, и ты ответишь, и так мы будем мотать друг другу нервы, пока не решим, что хватит, и пока я не добьюсь для вас амнистии, а твоему приятелю не поправят мозги. Кстати, держи его подальше от меня и особенно от Питера, увижу рядом — покалечу… стой, ты это сейчас тоже примешь за чистую монету и примешься меня во всём подозревать?

Стив с нескрываемым облегчением помотал головой и улыбнулся.

— Нет, Тони, — ответил он. — Конечно, нет.

В день, когда блудным Мстителям разрешили вернуться в Штаты, Тони не находил себе места. Посекундный маршрут передвижения квинджета висел на главном голоэкране, Пятница сканировала воздушное пространство на предмет обнаружения неожиданных опасностей и помех, Росс был невообразимо занят на трёх подряд срочных совещаниях, к организации которых Тони не имел ни малейшего отношения — вроде бы, всё было предусмотрено, и все равно сердце то частило в груди, то замирало, какбудто на краю пропасти. Наконец, Пятница отрапортовала о приземлении. Роуди и Вижен встречали прибывших на улице, а Тони... Ну, не прятался, конечно, никогда он ни от кого не прятался, только посмотреть Стиву в глаза в первый раз после разлуки хотелось наедине.

Глупо было так бояться: за последние недели они говорили больше, чем за все предыдущие годы, и Тони пару раз засыпал, держа телефон у уха, а что до Стива, так он сильно продвинулся в эпистолярном жанре и время от времени присылал Тони даже письма-скетчи, забавные и узнаваемые. Всё так, да, но...

Как Стив отреагирует? Может, всё-таки стоило надеть костюм? Или перенастроить нанороботов? Или?..

— Да где же он?

— Капитан Роджерс просил передать, что ему необходимо переодеться, после чего он немедленно придет, босс, — отозвалась Пятница с ясно различимым весельем в голосе. Тони даже не заметил, что заговорил вслух, а теперь эта пигалица над ним смеётся! И зачем Роджерсу переодеваться? Можно подумать, Тони не видел его в тактическом костюме — или в чем он там прилетел из Ваканды, в бурнусе? Вот в бурнусе, пожалуй, не видел.

Тони задумался о том, как бы выглядел Стив в наряде бедуина, с негодованием отмёл эту идею, потому что развевающиеся тряпки Рождерсу не шли категорически. Хотя Лоуренс Аравийский... А потом сзади кто-то голосом Стива сказал: "Здравствуй, Тони", он обернулся — и так и застыл с раскрытым ртом.

Стив дал ему секунд сорок. Потом выражение его лица с выжидательного сменилось тревожным, и он шагнул вперёд, одним пальцем аккуратно подтолкнул Тони под подбородок, помогая закрыть рот. Тони постоял ещё, редко моргая, и, наконец, помотал головой.

— Это и есть твой сюрприз? — слабым голосом уточнил он. Накануне Стив нагнал тумана намёками на неожиданный подарок, который Тони непременно понравится. Что ж, он был прав: глаз нельзя было отвести. Обнажённый Капитан Америка, укрытый только тонкой вуалью, тянувшейся откуда-то с макушки длинными кремовыми складками и доходившей почти до колен, был зрелищем необычайным. — А ты храбрый, Роджерс.

— Я же обещал, — Стив отчего-то вздохнул и признался. — Были ещё чулки, но я торопился, дёрнул — и... в общем, не выжили.

— Господи, Стив., — Тони понял, что одновременно облизывает его взглядом и смеётся, хотя только что не собирался делать ни того, ни другого. — Ты в своём репертуаре. И мне это нравится.

Стив опустил ресницы — длинные, золотые, — и Тони шагнул вперед, чтобы, наконец, поцеловать. Обнял, прижал к себе крепко-крепко — и почувствовал укол в грудь. В руке у Стива обнаружился букетик флердоранжа. Тони аккуратно взял его и подбросил вверх. Судя по возбуждённому писку Дубины, тому удалось поймать цветы. Тони легко поцеловал улыбающиеся губы Стива, ещё раз, а потом провалился в поцелуй с головой. Когда пришлось прерваться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Стив прошептал:

— Я дома.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Стив, — отозвалась Пятница.

Тони глубоко вдохнул, взял Стива за руку и повторил:

— Добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
